The One Who Got Away
by Wordsforwanderers
Summary: Jace and Clary had a thing back when they were sixteen, but now they are graduating and Clary is dating Sebastian, while Jace is on-again-off-again with Kaelie. But are the two of them really happy? *Just a short little story that I made in my head*


_So I'm a little nervous to put this out here because I wrote this about a year ago with completely original names that I made on my own, but the only way I could post it was if it was based from a fictional story so I used The Mortal Instruments cast names. ***I DO NOT OWN THE NAMES I USED* **(if there is a name that I may have skipped over and forgot to change just let me know and I'll go through and fix it. It's hard to catch them all)_

_This is just a short little story, that has no more of an ending than I gave you._

_But maybe if I get enough feedback I'll think of a way to write more? I'm not sure though._

_I like to write these all the time because when scenarios pop into my head like this, they don't go away until I write them down._

_So I hope you enjoy it. _

_A new Chapter to Superstar should be up sometime this week...maybe._

* * *

"Come on Clary, you never hang out with us anymore. I think it's time you and Sebastian took some time away from each other, for one night" Isabelle whined as she linked her hand around her friends wrist pulling her arm in a pleading manner.

"Fine" Clary laughed amused at how desperate Isabelle was. "I will call him, but I'm not guaranteeing anything," taking a deep breath Clary pulled her phone from her pocket.

She stood from the couch and walked into the connecting kitchen so her voice couldn't be heard. The phone rang slowly, and she dreaded the moment when Sebastian would pick up on the other end, until finally she heard the deep husk of his voice.

"Hey babe, what do you need?" Clary could tell from the noise in the background that he had just gotten out of football practice and was driving home, or wherever he went when he got out.

"I just wanted to talk to you about our plans tonight" before Clary could even finish what she wanted to say Sebastian interrupted her.

"About that...Will wants me to help him on his truck tonight, so I'm not going to be able to hang out" Clary let out a sigh of relief,

"Oh that is totally fine, I was just going to stay at home anyway" She lied, there was no reason she had to tell him the whole truth anyway, he was busy and she didn't need to worry.

"Alright, I have to go, my mom needs me to stop at the store" Clary rolled her eyes and scoffed, of course he was lying, but calling him out on it was not going to help her in anyway. "Yeah, ok. I'll talk to you later then"

"Yeah, sure. Text me later" Sebastian breathed, Clary could hear the urgency in his voice.

"Ok, I love you"

"You too" Sebastian said before a beep signaled that he had hung up.

Pulling the phone away from her ear Clary dropped her head, running a hand through her fiery red curls before walking back into the living room where Isabelle was patiently waiting.

"Looks like we are going to be spending some quality time together" She smiled rubbing her hands together. "Great!" Izzy squealed.

"The guys will be here any minute now with the keg"

"What?" Clary asked stunned by Isabelle's rebuttal. "I thought it was just going to be me, you and Tessa hanging out tonight?"

"It is" Isabelle shrugged "Plus like thirty...or forty more people who are looking to get absolutely trashed" Laughing Izzy's eyes flickered up at Clary before they returned onto the tiny screen of her cell phone.

Before Clary could argue her way out of the night's events the doorbell rang, "That's probably the guys, can you get it? Oh and tell them to put the keg in the garage, my parents don't need to see it."

Groaning Clary spun on her heel and headed for the front door. Her hand wrapped around the cold silver knob as she turned it slowly, opening the door to reveal three shirtless boys.

"Did Iz tell you where she wanted this?" Alec, Izzy's older brother asked abruptly motioning toward the large, silver barrel.

"Uh yeah, the garage" Clary breathed hooking her right hand over onto her left elbow.

"Hey Clary" Jace, Izzy's adopted brother, said smoothly with a smile as he took off his sunglasses to reveal his gorgeous golden eyes.

"Hey" Clary said clearing her throat as she adverted her gaze to the ground.

The third boy was quiet, he didn't really talk much, it was Isabelle's boyfriend Simon. Clary and Simon had gotten pretty close over the past few months that Isabelle and him have been together, and Clary actually really enjoyed being in his company, when he wasn't trying to impress Alec and Jace of course.

Inhaling sharply as the boys turned away to walk back to the garage Clary slammed the door shut.

"He's talking to Kaelie again" Isabelle said from behind Clary.

"Jesus Izzy!" Clary gasped, startled she held her hand to her chest. "Why do I care if he's talking to Kaelie again?" Slowing her breathing Clary shook her head and walked further into the house.

"Oh please, I see the way you drool over him" Izzy joked poking Clary in the side and snickering under her breath.

"I don't think you noticed Iz but I have moved on. I have a boyfriend" Clary pointed out rolling her eyes, and jumping up so she was sitting on the kitchen counter.

"So, I have a boyfriend and I still look at other guys. It's part of our genetic code as humans. You never forget your first love" Isabelle played, her voice dripping with sarcasm as she popped a grape into her mouth.

"I didn't love Jace" Clary snapped back in defense, "It was ninth grade, and I thought I knew what love was but I don't... I mean I didn't. And even if I did..." Her sentenced trailed off as she shook her head, looking out the kitchen window that showed a clear view of the three boys now playing basketball. "I don't love him" She repeated finalizing her defense.

"Clary I was just kidding, God! You need to lighten up" opening the fridge Isabelle pulled out two beers tossing one into Clary's lap. "Might as well start the night right" Smiling she peeled open the tab and took a long swig. Clary watched Isabelle for a few minutes before she opened the tab on her own can and slowly sipped the beverage.

**O.O.O.O**

Night fell quickly and the next thing Clary knew there were at least a eighty people in and around Izzy's garage. She sat in a plastic chair around the fire trying to finish of a wine cooler that she had been given about two hours before.

Her gaze kept falling on Jace, he was everywhere she looked. He was like a train wreck, she wanted so badly to look away but she needed just one more glance, to make sure he was still there.

Standing up she was about to walk across the lawn back to Isabelle's house when she heard a familiar grumble from a pick-up truck, a grumble that came from a truck, where the muffler was purposely taken off so it would give off a sound you could never forget. Stopping dead in her tracks she watched as a pair of headlights came closer and closer to the top of the drive-way, it was Sebastian.

Following her first instinct she turned swiftly towards the garage and pushed her way through the crowd of people.

"Tessa!" Clary tried yelling over the bumping music. "Tessa!" She yelled once more gripping her hand around her friends shoulder.

"Oh my god, Clary! I love you so much!" Tessa slurred hugging Clary tightly around the waist.

"I love you too, but you have to hide me. Sebastian is here and I didn't tell him I was going to be..." She was trying her hardest not to sound as panicked as she actually was but it wasn't working out as well as she'd planned.

"Don't worry about it girl, he will understand" Tessa waved her hand through the air scoffing as she shook her head. "Just get him a beer and he will be fine" She laughed obnoxiously in Clary's face before turning away from her and continuing her dance session she was having with a group of, just as trashed, other girls, one of them being Kaelie.

"Shit" Clary muttered before she spotted Izzy in the crowd, apparently putting the moves on Simon, who looked like he was thoroughly enjoying himself, without another thought she made a b-line for the next person who might help her.

"Izzy!" She yelled this time more urgently making Isabelle turn around as soon as she heard Clary's voice.

"There you are, I've been looking for you everywhere!" Isabelle squeaked her smile lighting up her whole face.

"Yeah, I don't have time for this..." Waving off the superficial greeting Clary breathed in deeply. "Listen, I didn't exactly tell Sebastian that I was coming here and he just showed up so I need your help to get me out of here before he sees me"

Her eyes were pleading Izzy to help, but there was no need, Isabelle knew what kind of trouble Clary would be in if Sebastian found out she was there. "Come on" She said quietly, whispering something into Simon's ear before taking Clary's hand in hers.

She pulled Clary to the entrance of the garage looking back and forth to make sure Sebastian wasn't there yet. "Just stay behind me, and stay close".

Clary felt her stomach tighten as she hooked an arm around Isabelle's waist, keeping her head down and praying to God that Sebastian wouldn't notice her silhouette pass by, but to her dismay she heard a gruff, obviously angry voice call her name. "Clary?"

"Don't say anything" Isabelle whispered looking straight ahead as she trekked across the drive way almost making to the yard, when he yelled again, only this time closer.

"Clarissa!" Sebastian yelled making the two girls stop in their tracks. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Dropping her arm from Isabelle's waist she turned to face Sebastian with a smile, "Hey babe, what are you doing here?"

"Don't babe, me." His voice grew louder as he got closer to Clary.

Pressing her hands up against his chest when he came close enough she lowered her voice, "Please stop yelling, we can go inside and talk about this." Looking around she noticed that a few people had stopped what they were doing and were beginning to stare.

"Don't fucking tell me what to do" Sebastian growled pushing her hands away from him, "Why did you lie to me?"

Reaching for his hand she intertwined their fingers "I'm sorry, Seb, can we please just talk about this somewhere more private? Come on, please" She tried, pulling him towards the house but he wouldn't budge.

"Why did you lie huh? You cheating on me?" His eyes were filled with disgust as he looked down at Clary and jerked his hand away.

"Seriously Sebastian do you really think she would do that? I think we all know who the cheater is in you two's relationship" Isabelle piped in from behind Clary, one hand on her hip she arched an eyebrow to the top of her forehead.

"Why don't you shut the hell up?" Sebastian retaliated his words dripping with venom.

"Izzy, please just go back to the party" Clary groaned noticing that more and more people were coming out from the garage to watch the drama unfold. As if things couldn't have gotten any worse, Jace emerged from the group.

"How about we all just get back to the party and leave these two alone?" A smooth voice called from the opened garage door.

Flicking his gaze from Jace and back to Clary, Sebastian chuckled darkly.

"Is he the reason you lied to me? Are you two hooking up behind my back?"

Clary's mouth dropped and she felt a sudden pain in her chest, she couldn't believe what Sebastian was accusing her of.

"You're cheating on me with this bleach blonde, douche?" Sebastian accused, this time more loudly, throwing his hands in the air and pointing in Jace's direction.

"No Sebastian, I'm not cheating on you. You have been drinking, please stop" She pleaded, trying so hard to make him lower his voice. "Don't tell me what to do" Sebastian growled pointing a finger in Clary's face, making her flinch involuntarily.

"You lied too" She blurted out, "You said you were going to be at Will's fixing his truck. But I don't see Will anywhere around here, do you?"

The words escaped her lips before she even had time to think and the instant she said them she knew she would regret it. Turning back around to face Clary Sebastian lifted his hand swinging his arm swiftly so he hit her right in the side of the face.

A shriek of pain escaped Clary's lips as she was whipped around, she heard Isabelle yell her name through the ringing in her ears. Her cheek felt hot and the pain shot through her entire face, the tears came before she could even register what happened.

Standing up straight she held her hand to the side of her face. By this time everyone had seen what happened and before she could stop anything Jace lunged at Sebastian pinning him to the ground.

The two boys wrestled on the ground throwing punches every which way they possibly could before Alec and Simon pulled the two of them apart.

"I'm done with you!" Sebastian growled angrily, spitting out some blood that had collected in his mouth while making his way to his truck.

"No, Sebastian wait!" Clary yelled running after him. "Please don't go." She begged grabbing at his hand.

"Get away from me" He seethed pulling his arm away from her and climbing into his truck.

Clary held the door tears slid down her cheeks, "Please don't go, I'm sorry, please." Sebastian pushed her body away from his truck,

"You are a slut, and he can have you. You weren't even that _good_ anyway. We're done" His words stabbed Clary like a knife to her stomach.

She slammed her hand against the bed of his truck as he screeched out of the place he was parked and sped off down the driveway.

Falling to her knees she cried into the palms of her hands forgetting that there was a whole crowd of people watching and judging her.

"Ok everyone there is nothing to see here" She heard Isabelle yelling shooing people away from her and back into the garage.

Soon after, the noise of the music picked up again, and the sound of people singing along to their favorite oldies, filled the outdoor space like nothing happened.

Clary felt a pair of arms wrap around her body and lift her from the ground. There was no denying who it was, and Clary didn't care at that point.

She wrapped her arms around Jace's neck and cried into the crook of his shoulder.

Jace made his way into the house and up the stairs to a spare bedroom.

"I'm sorry" Clary whispered, her voice hoarse as Jace released her body from his grip.

Clary's fingers wrapped around his biceps before he could pull away from her. Their faces were so close, Clary could feel his breath catch in his throat, and the small flinch of his forehead creasing together, and she softly pressed her lips to his.

She wasn't sure why she did it, or rather, she didn't want to admit to why she did it, but it felt so familiar and warm, and her heart started to pound against her ribs when he actually started to kiss her back, but then he pulled away making all of her fantasies crumble away inside her head.

"Can you stay with me?" Clary she whispered trailing her hands down his arms.

He pulled himself away, taking a few steps away from the bed. "Goodnight Clary" Jace sighed, closing the door behind him.


End file.
